Home
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: Kenshin is waiting... A songfic I've been meaning to write, and I don't own the song don't own the character... Comments and reviews! By the way it's a Sanosuke/Kenshin yaoi


**Home**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever (a.k.a. BabyRain)

Pairing: Sanosuke/Kenshin

Ratings: K+

Warnings: Uh, male and male romantic relationship, and nooo flames…

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X, do not own Rurouni Kenshin, do not own 'Home' or 'Daughtry' I own my mind and my mind owns me (eh…)

AN: Wrote this at 2 in the morning, I guess I wanted something different, ehe…So I recommend you to listen to the song 'Home' by 'Daughtry'.

The normal story will be like this, lyrics will be like _this, _thoughts will be like 'this' and if spoken out loud "this", get it lols it's that simple. Well most of it… On with the story! Songficsongficsongfic

* * *

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

Kenshin was sitting outside of Kaoru's dojo, fixing his gaze at the front gate. He had been doing a lot of it recently, since _he_ left, since his soul mate left him alone to wait for his return. His long crimson mane was let loose, and the wind wove the scarlet silk as the former battosai felt it caressing his face and neck, just like how _he_ used to caress him before they express their love to one another.

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

Kenshin missed the warmth, missed the soft touches, his one true love. He remembered how _he_ laughed with a carefree demeanor, cherished the soft smiles, wanting the deep affectionate look.

He wished to be in his embrace, to hold him close throughout the darkness, and bury his face in the smooth auburn tresses. The thoughts hurt him, as he continued to watch the door, hoping and wishing for a miracle.

_The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

The sound of horses' footsteps broke the silence of the night as they carried a small wagon, which shook violently by the force of the rapid creatures. As rapid as the beating heart of a brunette fighter who waited desperately, becoming more eager with every radiating sounds of metal tapping on the cold lonely street.

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love remains true_

Sanosuke had not been home for the past three months, a _long_ three months. The various works he did to earn some extra cash meant nothing compared to the things he missed, not seeing a graceful smile of his beloved samurai.

He could imagine the look on his lover's face when he woke up one night to find him gone. With just a letter saying _'I will be back'_. He regretted leaving, regretted his decision, but he believed in Kenshin, convinced that the samurai took on his words, and waited for him to come back to his embrace.

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

Kenshin looked up at the sky as he heard it rumble; droplets of water went drizzling on the pavement, as if hearing the cry of the samurai's heart.

"Sano…" The voice was barely a whisper, as he closed his eyes, imagining the warmth that was long gone.

_Well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

The long agonizing journey finally came to an end. The horses stopped right in front of a wooden gate, the gate that held all the memories. A hand reached to unlockit all, when it suddenly opened, reveling a drenched rurouni, torn between confusion and gladness.

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

A pair of slightly tanned arms entangled itself on a slim waist, hoisting the owner of the waist up. Another pair of pearl white arms embraced the exposed collar of his holder, clutching and burying his head in the brunette's locks, whispering words of affection and desperation.

_But these places and these faces_

_Are getting old_

Sanosuke smiled as he put Kenshin down, studying the samurai for a while. His lover was as soaked as the fighter, crimson mane let loose on the side of his pale visage, amethyst eyes dug into him as if sharing unspoken words.

Sano cupped his hands on the side of the alabaster cheeks. He drew them close as chocolate eyes fixed his gaze on the watery lilac orbs, planting a soft but deep kiss on those quivering lips.

The beautiful orbs shut and Kenshin lingered on the kiss. The rain stopped, but the tears forming on his eyes had just started dropping. Sano released his hands and drew his lover close for another embrace, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm home."

And the night was the witness of their affection, the witness of their long awaited reunion.

_So I'm going home_

* * *

**AN: Do not bash me it's my first songfic really, and my first sadfic so it can get confusing, comment and review though, I love Kenshin/Sano pairing and the song 'Home' by 'Daughtry'. They rock. Read my other fic if you will?**


End file.
